


Дело №... Сингер, Роберт. Супергерой. / The Case of Robert Singer; Superhero

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Коммент-фик на тему "Бобби Сингер как супер-герой. Вероятно, это можно обосновать"





	Дело №... Сингер, Роберт. Супергерой. / The Case of Robert Singer; Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of Robert Singer; Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021452) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 

Вещественное доказательство №1.  
Потратить всего одни выходные, чтобы превратить старое подземное хранилище топлива в бункер Апокалипсиса? Раз плюнуть, с кое-какими ноу-хау и соответствующим оборудованием.   
Предотвратить коррозию обработанных солевым покрытием железных стен - а вот это проблема. Для вас. Но это были покрытые солью железные стенки бункера Бобби, поэтому они просто не осмеливались ржаветь.

Вещественное доказательство №2  
Дом Бобби был переполнен книгами. Напихан ими до самых стропил. Назовите любую книгу - у него она наверняка будет. Но его система каталогизации была непостижима для всех остальных людей. Она была создана для того, чтобы чьи-то загребущие ручки не могли добраться до опасных книг. Загребущие руки, наглость (или отчаяние), побуждающие предать доверие Бобби, и жгучая нужда в полной жопе каменной соли.  
Если Бобби был не в духе, он говорил охотнику - поищи там книгу, она в зелёном переплёте с золотыми буквами на корешке; ну, или там в синем с серебрянными - где-то в стопках неразобранного. Сколько-то недель на поиски.  
Если Бобби считал дело спешным, он сам вытаскивал книгу из стопок несортированного и меньше чем через час выдавал нужную инфу. Если ситуация была чрезвычайной, нужную инфу он цитировал наизусть, не заглядывая никуда.  
Если чрезвычайная ситуация была действительно чрезвычайной, он не считал нужным делать вид, что это хоть сколько-нибудь напрягало его память.

Вещественное доказательство №3  
Пять телефонов. Несколько охотников, обожающих быть умниками и использующих исключительно креативные или совершенно непроизносимые псевдонимы. Как минимум, восемь "официальных" удостоверений личности. Держать всё это в уме, когда бы не зазвонил любой их этих телефонов. Бобби отвечал всем и поддерживал любую из легенд так, что к ней было не подкопаться - как к асфальту 46-го шоссе.  
И никого из звонивших никогда не удивляли звуки жарки бекона, лая собак или - в одном достоверном случае - экзорцизма, производимого в соседней комнате.

Выводы  
\- Бобби, - сказал Дин, стоя в бункере Апокалипсиса и улыбаясь от уха до уха. - Ты просто супер!  
Супер-силу в мешке не утаишь.


End file.
